bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2016
01:32 Hello 01:32 there we go 01:32 internet dieded on me 01:33 anyways 01:39 hi 01:39 ey yap 01:39 hmm. it seems to me chattags may break towards users entering the lounge sometimes... 01:40 ? 01:40 so far I witnessed Dici and D Man's message breaking... 01:40 dunno bout the others 01:41 where "small" doesn't work for Dici, and Color text not working for D Man's message 01:41 ah 01:42 * Yapboonyew sits on Lex's lap 01:42 mew ^_^ 01:42 * Dark Ice Lexida flaps wings 01:42 its hot. so i will flap to cool down 01:42 mew 01:48 alright, I know who I'm calling tomorrow 01:48 * D Man o3o stares ar current ISP 01:49 wut 01:51 Sorry about the relogging 01:51 I'm having internet problems 01:51 k 01:51 I just got on my phone 01:52 Mobile data, don't fail me now... 01:52 i need 2k more corruptions 01:55 Lina pls 01:55 Y u always leech 01:55 ........ 01:55 ;( 01:55 ANDY PLS 01:55 * Yapboonyew smacks Andy 01:55 WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN 01:55 I SPOKE TO YOU LIKE A FEW SECONDS AGO 01:55 Uh 01:55 Doing HW 01:55 @Yap 01:55 ... 01:56 :) 01:56 Ah homework, something I will not miss 01:56 ohai andy 01:56 Also, hi Andy 01:57 Hey Mono 01:57 Oh 01:57 Time to continue doing HW 01:57 * KandD GSE Andy Disappears 01:59 * Agentstrauss slaps Andy 01:59 ... 01:59 He's uh....a little gone right now 02:00 Test 02:00 Tested 02:01 Strauss pls 02:01 HAH 02:01 IT WORKED 02:01 .... What 02:01 Hi, Andy 02:01 /announce this is not a test 02:01 Long time to see 02:01 Hi Strauss 02:01 /announce Lel 02:01 I cri 02:01 Yup 02:01 kek 02:02 only mods can do that 02:02 How have you been, Andy ? 02:02 I know, I just imagine it looks like that 02:02 Yap and Lin, did you feel the salt ? 02:02 I could make normal users do that 02:02 Uh 02:02 but yknow... lemme just make it an exclusive... 02:02 Great 02:02 Busy with school 02:02 (Y) 02:02 * Yapboonyew hugs Andy 02:02 c: 02:03 Why not helpers? 02:03 * D Man o3o was shot 02:03 helpers =/ mods 02:04 Yap 02:04 How about 02:04 You let everyone be a mod for a day 02:04 ;) 02:04 02:04 ....... 02:04 No 02:04 Bad idea 02:04 Andy pls this isn't knd 02:04 Yap pls 02:04 That will create total pandemonium. 02:04 KnD is improving 02:04 KnD gave out 50 gems to me 02:04 my foot 02:04 For free 02:04 everyone would ban each other :v 02:04 * D Man o3o imagines CantFiteMeh as a mod now 02:04 Oh...... 02:04 "CantFiteMeh" 02:05 Is this another Mordred? 02:05 Don't ask Andy ._. 02:05 Rly? LOL 02:05 Andy when you were gone 02:05 Actually Andy 02:05 there's a new Def 02:05 lots of cancer arrived 02:05 ..... 02:05 Ok 02:05 Time to go on another break 02:05 I don't need more cancer in my life 02:05 That's a rude thing to say about me 02:05 The thing is, this new def got banned 4x already 02:05 * Yapboonyew grabs Andy 02:05 02:05 mono wut 02:06 a lot of cancer will come soon 02:06 if i said cancer 02:06 i meant Cancer Michele 02:06 Whut 02:06 02:25, May 28, 2016 Blake Xi (wall | contribs) banned Nanjiro Echizen (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 3 days 0.0 seconds, ends 02:25, May 31, 2016 (Disrespecting all the mods in a single sentence. That takes talent!) 02:06 No one said anything about you 02:06 Yes Andy 02:06 That.... happnened 02:06 *happened 02:06 All of them 02:06 Makes me curius what sentence is that.... 02:06 Curious* 02:06 its just a little weird... how... 02:06 people can start off so well at first and then suddenly things can get sour at later 02:07 Thread:309855 02:07 gdi BF if I could multitask you I'd be so happy 02:07 .... 02:07 Yap is rated above Lina 02:07 mfw i made an alt account for EU BF 02:07 Obviously a troll 02:07 and the first RS is voodoo child 02:07 r00d 02:07 not bad 02:07 * Yapboonyew bans Andy 02:08 (Y) 02:08 yap 02:08 Look Andy 02:08 I'm using Zelnite in Arena 02:08 so gud 02:08 * Agentstrauss abuses Yap 02:08 Lina pls 02:08 So bad 02:08 if i gave away a fresh EU account here 02:08 I'm using Eric as my lead 02:08 would you allow it? 02:08 So gud :) 02:08 no. 02:08 Use Zero instead (y) 02:08 ... 02:08 Zeru* 02:08 And why? 02:08 Andy pls 02:08 >11 days ago 02:08 Andy, that seems wrong 02:08 NOW WTF 02:08 I got a black gate in EU 02:08 Er... 02:08 giving away accounts in any form of way is not allowed 02:08 like in an instant 02:08 >Virtuoso 02:08 Er.. 02:09 1.1 Days ago* 02:09 Andy 02:09 ? 02:09 Aries. kek 02:09 gimu is going downhill once again ^_^ 02:09 Well 02:09 Yap 02:09 KnD goes u 02:09 p 02:09 Gumi goes down 02:09 ;) 02:09 another black gate 02:09 saggitarius 02:09 last one 02:09 aww its red 02:09 limited edition BS, sucky customer service, illusion rates 02:09 What happened this time? 02:09 Oh 02:10 I see 02:10 I'm pretty sure Gimu will do something to rise again....and then fall shortly after 02:10 Another Zera? 02:10 you could say 02:10 gumi always has their ups and downs 02:10 Is my Avant/Chrome lead now considered scruby? p) 02:10 ;) 02:10 deleted 02:10 * Yapboonyew runs 02:10 Pls 02:10 Andy 02:11 im pretty sure you know bout Omni rite 02:11 Yeah 02:11 Oh, I deleted you because you fell to the bottom of my FL 02:11 Avant is getting one 02:11 Meaning you were the most inactive 02:11 Ok 02:11 I'll come back 02:11 you'd better train him up when you return, if you're coming back. 02:11 When Eric gets Omni 02:11 :) 02:11 I thought ye quit 02:11 * Yapboonyew whacks Andy 02:11 Yeah 02:11 I did 02:11 My exact words were 02:11 From 3 months ago 02:11 iirc, key quit too 02:11 "I'll come back" 02:11 "When Eric gets his DE" 02:12 " ;) " 02:14 I mean 02:14 Eric deserves an Omni Evolution 02:14 Hmm Yap, should I've raised a utility Vern, or should I reset and go for power? 02:15 Yap 02:15 * D Man o3o stares at Merith Pearl 02:15 Would you like an EU account? :> 02:15 Why did it have to be a GQ 02:15 whats the Utility build for verne? 02:16 BC drop increase, BB on spark, optional 3rd choice 02:16 For choice 3 I went stat boost 02:17 Not mad tbh 02:17 no. and I said no... 02:17 Sowwy :< 02:24 Okay, hopefully my Wi-Fi doesn't die again... 02:31 Going to bed 02:31 Night everyone 02:35 so... 02:36 IM A NINJA 02:36 morning yapbot 02:36 * YapBot slices Verses 02:36 * Verses333 uses block 02:36 * YapBot disappears 02:36 * Yapboonyew shuts down YapBot 02:36 .-. 02:37 * Verses333 pokes yap 02:37 >_< 02:38 >.> how's yer sleep 02:38 * Yapboonyew sleeps on Verses's lap 02:38 that answer it all c: 02:38 anyway why chat so dead :c 02:39 no BF content 02:39 no extended maintenance 02:39 gimu going downhill 02:39 CS sux 02:39 :c 02:39 altho that guy was just talking to the damn bot 02:39 ... I believe 02:39 XD 02:40 poor guy :c 02:40 usually the staff takes 2 days before it gets to player 02:41 anyway 02:41 since yap is here 02:41 * Verses333 pokes yap again 02:41 >_< 02:42 * Yapboonyew rests on Verses's lap 02:42 * Verses333 pets yap 02:42 mew~ 02:42 when will they fix alllnerd :c 02:42 it's fixed already lol 02:42 .... 02:42 :c 02:43 haven't seen death, retiji and death 02:46 yap you wann do mordlim? c: 02:47 sure 02:47 wait 02:47 "connecting..." 02:47 02:48 mmorning straws 02:48 So verses is into tree lady now 02:48 Smh 02:48 w-whaaa... 02:48 .-. 02:48 Morning, verses 02:48 tsk. 02:50 .-. alrite im in 02:50 arena first 02:50 me too lel 02:51 and now for Le raids 02:51 waiting for you verse 02:51 wait 02:52 room is open 02:52 no pass 02:52 need all the possible allies c: 02:52 02:54 welp only 2 of us 02:54 you sure you want to bring vern and selena? .-. 02:54 eventually there would be people joining 02:55 why not? ._. 02:55 consume .-. 02:55 wut 02:55 consume hurts a lot .-. 02:56 Nyami's Bell 03:00 2 miku lead lel 03:02 mordlim? 03:03 yep 03:03 rip 03:03 i think double miku is death 03:03 yep 03:04 rip whoever 03:04 crit resisit is high 03:04 speaking of which 03:04 i need to get more eviiilll eyes 03:04 lemme join you lel 03:05 gotta log in 03:05 Today i learned that my birthday is the same day as US Memorial Day 03:06 I like whenever mordlim cast consume on magress he kept getting 1 damage lel 03:06 LEL 03:06 happeh b-day light...i think. 03:06 did i get right? idk its late and im not 100% 03:07 .-. lel lex 03:07 no silk :c 03:07 member the time silk every run 03:07 got 1 03:07 thanks for the late birthday 03:07 welp 03:08 Happ blated b day light 03:08 le wild D joins 03:08 and he'll leech like no tommorow (y) 03:09 think I should get difrent build for nyami 03:09 * Dark Ice Lexida fluffs feathers 03:09 yaap u readyy? 03:09 03:10 * Dark Ice Lexida seems mordlim 03:10 * Dark Ice Lexida switches out eze 03:10 Thats just asking for death 03:10 rip 03:10 lel 03:11 wiki crashed on my side :c 03:12 tfw friends arnt loading 03:12 ripp 03:13 we're waiting fo ya lex 03:13 time to die 03:13 hai yap 03:13 ... 03:13 TFW 03:13 Sacred Axe 03:13 NO MITIGATOR 03:13 **** 03:13 LOL 03:14 rip lex 03:14 welp 03:14 that escalated quickly 03:14 im just gunna chill then 03:15 (y) 03:15 mfw kulyuk dies first 03:17 good hustle guys 03:17 tfw i dont know mordlim thresholds 03:17 why yap isn't moving .-.? 03:17 or are there any thresholds? 03:17 there's not threshold lel 03:17 only when branch is down 03:18 there's no* 03:18 i got a elgiff from grah today 03:18 30% def &hp 03:18 nice (y) 03:18 should i put it on krantz or tridon 03:19 dupe elgif from last FH 03:19 last fh was atk and hp 03:19 oh yeha lel 03:20 i would help verses 03:20 but i would die immediately 03:21 no worries lex 03:21 everyone make mistakes lel 03:22 wqhat kinda mistakes/? 03:22 Lex theres a simple solution 03:22 just off yourself twice and get in some contribution 03:22 no miti on mordlim 03:23 goof thing i put beiorgs armor on allanerd instead ritus lel 03:24 Time to play Zetsubō no Shima 03:25 empty sealed 03:26 nyami ftw 03:26 so owen =cannot use ubb and grah = ? 03:26 for elgiff 03:26 ...that name 03:26 sounds so familiar 03:27 hi ao 03:27 Mew 03:27 Lex, are you talking to me? 03:27 grah just spam BB and guard when he's about to cast apolcalypse zero 03:27 ok 03:27 hmm? 03:27 oh no 03:28 something on FB 03:28 oh 03:28 I should change nyami's setup too lel 03:30 Hey !pleb 03:30 wad 03:30 what's taking so long? 03:30 :c said the one that leech :P 03:31 well 03:31 yap and me keep changing turn to kill lel 03:31 Oh look 03:31 ded mordlim 03:31 Absolutely nothing 03:31 tfw silk 03:31 What if I told you 03:32 I didn't even get vines ;-; 03:32 imma grab some lunch lel 03:32 Does Mordlim have EWD? 03:32 w-wha..? .-. 03:32 the ye have EWR 03:32 eye* 03:32 got it 03:32 hmmm 03:32 Also Verses 03:32 allanon....or no allanon 03:32 yeah D 03:32 03:32 thought ye was gonna change your Avatar 03:33 I was 03:33 But I forgot 03:33 ... 03:33 Welp, time to play some Zambies 03:33 leggo 03:34 6 silk more this gunna take times :c 03:37 anyone knows a guide for mirantz gq 03:37 fearfull word at the first turn 03:37 mirfa* 03:37 the hell wrong with rng today 03:39 ow 03:39 Empty seal 03:39 Srsly dont know when to expect that 03:39 think it was odd timer 03:40 branch down 03:40 dis gunna be hurt 03:40 that hurts a lot :c 2016 05 31